Bezsenność
by Buka-sama
Summary: Murasakibara chyba pierwszy raz w życiu ma problem z zaśnięciem i nie wie, jak przygnębiające myśli nachodzą człowieka, kiedy nie śpi. Dla Kan


****- Murooo-chin - Murasakibara przewracał się z boku na bok, nie mogąc zasnąć. Przed snem wypił taką ilość Coca-Coli, że w jego ciele oprócz pożądanego cukru, krążyło teraz całkiem sporo kofeiny. Zwykle rozleniwiony dwumetrowy mężczyzna przysypiał od razu i nie miał pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, kiedy Morfeusz nie chciał nadejść i wziąć go w swoje objęcia. Himuro tak samo nie mógł utulić go snu, z prostego powodu - on odpłynął już dawno, a Atsushi nie miał tyle sumienia, by go budzić. Kiedy spał, wyglądał tak uroczo. Jego czarne włosy rozsypane na poduszce odsłaniały całą twarz. Twarz pozbawioną zwyczajnej maski obojętności i opanowania. Do tego zabawnie poruszał nosem i mruczał śmieszne rzeczy.

Murasakibara ułożył się wygodniej i zaczął wpatrywać się w chłopaka, skoro i tak nie był w stanie usnąć. Kiedy tak bezwstydnie się wgapiał, do jego głowy zaczęły przychodzić myśli, których nie miewał za dnia. No bo... Oboje mieli pewne trudności z wyrażaniem swoich uczuć. Jeden nie robił tego dobrze, bo był zbyt infantylny i ciężko było mu mówić o emocjach. Drugi natomiast, wiecznie pozornie spokojny, nie był w stanie przebić muru, który sam zbudował wokół siebie przeszłości. I w tym momencie, o ile Atsushi wiedział dokładnie, co czuje, to nie miał pewności co do Muro-china. Całowali się nie raz, robili też różne inne rzeczy, ale czy kiedyś z któryś ust padły te ważne słowa? Czy pokerową twarz Tatsuyi kiedykolwiek rozjaśniło jakieś wyznanie? Fioletowowłosy nie mógł przypomnieć sobie takiej chwili.

Rozeźlony na własne myśli pokręcił głową, wtulając ją w poduszkę, ale to nie pomogło. W jego umyśle pojawiały się wciąż nowe wątpliwości. Każdy człowiek martwi się tak, gdy nie może spać? Jeśli tak, Mukkun serdecznie współczuł wszystkim cierpiącym na bezsenność. Dużo by dał, żeby po prostu wyłączyć szare komórki i paść bezwładnie na łóżko. Te rozmyślania go wręcz dobijały. Za dnia wszystko jest proste, nocą komplikuje się stukrotnie. A jeśli Muro-chin się z nim tylko bawi? Jeśli, nie daj Boże, ma gdzieś na boku dziewczynę? W końcu kobiety nie raz bały się Murasakibary, za to wyraźnie oglądały się za jego partnerem. A jeśli jest zamieszany w jakieś brudne, koszykówkowe gangi i jego zadaniem jest zlikwidowanie obrońcy Pokolenia Cudów? A jeśli jest przybyszem z innej planety i tylko czeka żeby... żeby... Ach, nocne rozmyślania są do bani! Zwykle tak niedbająca o nic osoba, jak Atsushi, poddaje się im bez walki.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się plecami do obiektu swoich obaw, już obrażając się za to, że ma zamiar go zabić, zakopać, wywieźć na Marsa i zdradzić z kobietą! Przecież tak być nie może! On już mu rano powie do słuchu. Niech no tylko ten zdradliwy ufoludek morderca się obudzi! Dalsze myśli w tym stylu przerwał pewien fakt. Ponieważ każdy, kto z powodu bezsenności zbyt zatopi się w umartwianiu, potrzebuje jakiegoś bodźca, żeby z tym skończyć. Czasami wystarcza szklanka ciepłego mleka. Innym razem może to być policzek wymierzony samemu sobie za tak abstrakcyjne myślenie. A w tym wypadku wystarcza choćby słaba reakcja innej osoby...

-...Atsushi... - środkowy usłyszał ciche stęknięcie. Odwrócił się zaciekawiony, w między czasie kończąc ze swoich fochem. Zdumiony, ujrzał nerwowo wiercącego się chłopaka, który nadal pozostawał w swoim sennym świecie. I zapewne nie był to zbyt szczęśliwy sen.  
- Nie idź... ja... ja cię kocham! - Murasakibara nie wierzył własnym uszom. Przez chwilę trawił słowa Muro-china, a potem uśmiechnął się wesoło. Zganił się za swoje niedorzeczne myśli i przygarnął chłopaka w ramiona, chcąc ukrócić jego senne męki.  
- Też cię kocham - stwierdził charakterystycznie przeciągając sylaby i jednocześnie całując go w czoło, co było chyba najromantyczniejszym gestem, na jaki zdobył się w całym swoim życiu.

Zdarza się, że nie go końca jesteśmy w krainie snu. Widzimy nieprawdopodobne obrazy tworzone przez naszą głowę, ale jednocześnie czujemy realne bodźce. W głowie Himuro sen często mieszał się z jawą. Tym razem jednak udało mu się wyraźnie rozgraniczyć te dwa światy.


End file.
